


Little Bundle 2

by Daryldixon2



Series: Little Bundle Series [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: Sequel to "Little Bundle"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Katy is about 12 months old and still breast feeding.

Katy Dixon-Grimes just celebrated her 1st birthday. Sophia was a happy big sister. Daryl loved his two children equally. Katy came up to him and he put her on his lap. She looked at his shirt and unbutton his shirt.

"Milk!" Katy smiled.  
"Ok sweetheart." Daryl said.  
"Hey babe." Rick said.  
"Hey babe." Daryl said.

Daryl kisses Rick before going into their room in their house. They now live in Alexandria. Daryl shut the door and sat down in the rocking chair. Katy latched on and Daryl watched as she was drinking. Daryl saw Rick come in, and kisses Rick. 

"Well Shane did one thing Right." Daryl said. "He made a beautiful baby girl with me."  
"But she'll always be mine." Rick said.  
"I'm just afraid ill turn into my dad, and treat my daughter like my sad did to me." Daryl said.  
"You won't." Rick said. "You're raising Sophia way better than her real daddy did. And now you have a child of your own that is biological. You learn from what your dad did to you but the opposite. Never abuse and land a hand on your own child."  
"Yeah, you're right." Daryl smiled.

Daryl felt Katy unlatch herself from him, and he let her play with her toys. They all smelt something good, and went down and see that Sasha is making spaghetti. When it was done, they all sat down at the table, and Katy's food was cut up to fit her tiny mouth, and she ate it with the help of Daryl. After dinner, Daryl helped Katy with a bath. 

"Night daddy!" Sophia said.  
"Night baby girl." Daryl said.

After Katy's bath, he read his both girls a story and he put Katy in her crib and she laid down. He kissed his two beautiful little girls on their forehead and laid down next to Sophia and fell asleep. He shares a room with the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE SAVIORS ARE COMING!!! THE SAVIORS ARE COMING!!!

Daryl was walking around holding Katy on his waist and the people were happy to see Katy's little smile. Daryl let her play with the other little kids. 

"Hey Daryl." Rick said. "Hi Katy."  
"Hi!" Katy said.   
"How's the food?" Daryl said.  
"Getting low." Rick said.  
"Ok. Lets go." Daryl said. "Carl can you watch Katy, and Judith? Sophia can you help him?"   
"Yes." Both said. 

Carl and Sophia took Judith and Katy back to the house, and Daryl left with Rick. Katy and Judith were both were playing in the living room. Suddenly Carl saw people hurrying out if their homes, and went to check it out.

"Ron what's happening?" Carl said.  
"The Saviors arrived." Ron said.   
"Sophia watch the kids, please?" Carl said.

Sophia nodded and they went to the gate, and the Saviors walked in. Carl can't believe that Alexandria didn't warn them that they were attacked by the Saviors before they came. 

"Who are you?" Carl said.  
"I'm Negan." He said.  
"Well I'll be leaving now." Carl said.

Negan followed Carl and led him to the house. Negan walked in and saw Katy and Judith. Daryl and Rick arrived, and hurried to the house. Daryl sees Negan holding onto his baby girl.

"Oh you must be her father." Negan smiled. "She's so adorable."  
"Please let her go." Daryl pleaded. "She's just a baby."  
"Well now she's mine." Negan said.  
"No!" Daryl cried. "Please she needs me! I breast feed her!"  
"Wait!" Negan said. "You gave birth to her?"  
"Yes." Daryl said.  
"Well now she don't need you." Negan said.

The man with blonde hair felt bad. He didn't want daryl to be fatherless.

"Leave her. I will find another child her age." Dwight said.

Negan thought of it and decided to give Daryl Katy back. The Saviors departed and Daryl thank god that Katy is with him still. 

Later that night Maggie and Glenn decided to take the kids so Rick and Daryl can have some alone time. Daryl was in the room, and he was shirtless. Rick smiled at the scene, and touched Daryl up. He had Daryl lay down, and started kissing him. Rick took off his clothes and so did Daryl. Rick went inside Daryl, and pumped his sperm inside Daryl. Daryl is highly conceivable. They were banging all night, and they both had the best sex ever. They were asleep now.


	3. Chapter 3

After the Negan drama the next day, Daryl was holding onto Katy after picking her up from Maggie's and he was walking through Alexandria, and she had her little fist in her mouth as she is looking around. Daryl walked into his house, and sat down. Rick came in and kissed him. Judith is always wanting to play with Katy. They were in the family room with their toys, and Daryl was making lunch, and Katy was giggling and running. Judith is in tow giggling as well. They went up to their dads, and Daryl smiled. He got their venison cooked and the group came in and started to eat. Daryl was eating. His breast is hurting for release again. Katy finished her lunch and Daryl went off in private and sat down.

"Daddy needs you to drink." Daryl said.

Katy latches on, and Judith came in, and also latched on. Daryl let the two munchkins feed from him. After all that was done their faces were covered with milk and he cleaned it up. Rick smiled watching the two. Daryl let Carl take Katy for the day. Daryl hardly slept with the fun he and Rick had. The two cuddled and fell asleep. Daryl snuggled up to Rick.

 

Later

Daryl and Aaron were having a friendly conversation. Rick is watching from a distance, and became really jealous. He watched as Aaron got close to Daryl as the two were laughing. Daryl waved and went into their house.

"Are you a fucking slut!" Rick shouted.  
"What are you talking about?" Daryl said. "I didn't kiss any man."  
"You got close to Aaron." Rick said.  
"I never fucked him!" Daryl shouted. "All I did is tell him that Katy was being silly."  
"I bet you kissed him when you were out the other day!" Rick shouted.  
"Fuck you!" Daryl shouted. "Maybe we are not meant to be. Goodbye!"

Daryl packed his and Katy's and Sophia's things and moved into Maggie and Glenn's house, and put in a their new shared room. Carol was informed on what happened. Maggie was mad at Rick for hurting Daryl so badly. They won't let Rick in their house. Daryl got his two children to bed and he went to bed with them.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl could not think about Rick. All he has to do is take care of Katy and Sophia. Katy was very fussy. Daryl was holding onto her. He went into his room, and unbuttoned his shirt. She latched on, and quieted down. She looked at him with her blue eyes. Rick came in, and Daryl looked at him heartbroken.

"Are you gonna come her and call me a slut?" Daryl said. "In front of my daughter."  
"Daryl I..." Rick was cut off.  
"No you listen here." Daryl said. "I did absolutely nothing to ruin or relationship. Me and Aaron weren't fucking each other. We never even kissed. Eric was with us the whole time. And you accused me of doing something. All me and Aarok was having is a friendly conversation and you jump into a false conclusion that I cheated on you. I honestly think we need a break from each other. I just need it. All I can think about is Katy and Sophia's wellbeing. I can't think about relationships. I just want to be friends with you until I'm ready to jump back into it."  
"I think that's the best for us." Rick said. "I'm sorry. I can work with just being friends."

Rick left, and Daryl looked down cooing at his nursing daughter. Maggie and Carl were explained and they understand where Daryl's coming from. They also forgiven Rick for hurting Daryl. Katy was done, and went to play with Sophia, and Carl. Daryl was thinking about Thanksgiving. He already got a turkey he hunted. Stuffing. Butternut squash. Mashed potatoes. And green beans. That's for tomorrow. He's making spaghetti (Venison). Rick arrived back with Judith who needs Daryl's milk, and so Daryl took her and nurse her as well. Dinner was ready and everyone was at the table and got out their food. They all started to eat. Katy was helped with her food. Carl fed her and Rick fed Judith. Then they all went home or to their rooms and went to bed, after helping in the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl was in the kitchen in the morning and Carl is helping along with Sophia. Katy isn't able to do much. She wanted to be daddy's little helper. She was mixing the chocolate cookie dough up. Sasha and Maggie arrived with helping hands.

"Hi Katy." Maggie said.  
"Hi." Katy squeaks.  
"Daryl she's a cutie." Sasha said.  
"Thank you." Daryl said.  
"Daddy I'm done!" Katy said.

Katy is talking more words each day. Daryl got out a cookie sheet and a spoon. Someone knocked on the door and its Spencer Monroe. The pain in the ass. Sasha scoffed before letting him in. Daryl heard about his mischief, and rowdiness and will put him in line if he harms Katy. Katy puts juice all over his pant legs and he was angry,

"You little shit." Spencer shouted.

He started charging at her but Daryl was in the way.

"If you land your hand on my child you will have an arrow in your dick and head. Got it?" Daryl growled.  
"What's going on?" Deanna Monroe said.  
"Your son charged at my 1 year old daughter." Daryl said.  
"Spencer Monroe!" Deanna said. "Go to my house. You do not treat this 1 year old little girl terribly. I al terribly sorry about his actions. This new group you will not bother them ever again."

Deanna and Spencer left the house, and Rosita Espinosa smiled. Glad that Deanna put her son in line. Katy continued on her cookies. Rick came in wondering what was that for. Daryl explained to him. Katy was ready for the first cookie sheet to go in. Then she needed her milk. 

"Rosita the cookies come out in 8 minutes. I go to be milked." Daryl said.

Daryl went into a separate room, and he lifted up his shirt and she started nursing. He was resting his eyes, and held her. He felt her smiling as she was nursing. She started tickling him. He tickled her back. She finished nursing and they washed up and continued to make dinner. When the time came the group were all sitting at the table and Carl said a prayer. They all then got their servings and started to eat. Katy was stabbing her turkey and putting it in her mouth. After dinner they all went to their rooms or house after helping cleaning up. Katy was eating her cookie and Daryl was wiping the table. Then the two were headed off to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl was knocked out cold and hours later, he woke up chained to a chair. His shirt is off, and he was scared. He sees Katy in Negan's lap, and he started panicking. His heart was pounding through his chest, and his breathing has quickened. 

"You are awake." Negan said. "She's such a cutie. I see milk dripping out if your nipple."

Daryl was screaming the through his taped mouth. And he had lots if tears in his eyes. Katy can see her daddy in distress. She was crying a little bit. Negan bounced her and gently kissed her.

"You want to feed on him?" Negan said.

Katy only nods, and Negan sat her down on Daryl's lap, and she latches onto his nipple and cried as she nurse. Daryl calmed down as Negan left. Daryl was crying. He manages to unchain himself and take the tape off his mouth. He held onto Katy as he was finding an escape. He found a secret door, and snuck out. He's letting her nurse in order for her to be quiet. He found a car, and got in and drove away. Daryl couldn't bring the car to Alexandria Safe Zone. He ditched it and walked the rest way there. He found a shirt to throw on, and held Katy close to him as he was walking on the road. He made sure there was no walkers. He saw the entrance and Eugene Porter let him in, and he went to Ricks and told him what happened. Rick was angry that Daryl was stripped down to almost nothing. Daryl and Katy went to their home and went to bed. Later that evening, Daryl was making dinner and Katy was nervous in her surroundings now after what happened. Daryl picks her up, and held her on his waist as he cooks dinner. Rick and Daryl decided to start their relationship back up, and they both kissed and made love. They are happy to be together again. Daryl watched as the Saviors arrived. Negan stormed in, and held Daryl against his will. Rick plunges his knife into Negan's head killing him in front of Dwight. Daryl held Katy's face into his chest so she wouldn't see. The Saviors are all relieved that their monsterous leader was dead. But there will be another evil heading their way.


	7. Chapter 7

Daryl and Rick were talking about children. Lately, Daryl's been nauseated. Particularly in the morning time. He threw up for the past 2 weeks.

"Rick?" Daryl said. "I've been throwing up in the morning for 2 weeks now I might be pregnant. I don't know can we talk to dr. Carson at The office?"  
"Sure." Rick said.

Rick and Daryl went into Dr. Carson's office and he came in and sat down next to the couple. 

"I'm gonna do an ultrasound." Carson said.  
"'Mkay." Daryl said.

Dr. Carson started the ultrasound and Daryl was watching the screen.

"You are definitely pregnant." Carson said. "Congratulations!"

Daryl and Rick will finally be parents to their first child together. They went home announcing the group, and celebrated.

Later that night Rick was rubbing Daryl's flat belly, and kissed his stomach. Then Daryl's lips.

 

4 Months Later

Daryl was playing with his motorcycle and went on a run. He went to a building to find parts. He's bump is noticeable, and he has no clue somebody is stalking him. Daryl wasn't paying attention. He felt a washcloth go over his mouth. The man had chloroform on it and put Daryl to sleep. Hours later; Daryl woke up, and he had his shirt off, and he looked down and saw his bump out in the open. His arms are tied up over his head and his legs are also tied down. 

"Help!" Daryl cried.  
"You got no help." A man said.  
"Who are you?" Daryl said.  
"Fat Joey." Joey said. "I don't like what Rick did to Negan. So... Oh you're pregnant. Hehehe but won't be long til I rip the baby out of its womb. And feed it to the walkers."  
"No!" Daryl screamed.

Joey punches Daryl in the stomach, and Daryl's eyes widen. He's hoping and praying that his unborn child doesn't die in the womb. Joey grabbed Daryl's nipples and squirted out his milk. Daryl was cut there and he was punched in the mouth and once more in the stomach. Daryl was knocked out cold. Joey finished his job and kicked him out of the building. Luckily for him Rick kills Joey, and helps Daryl to Dr. Carson. The baby was checked and found out its a she and she is alright. Alive and safe. Daryl will need a lot of rest. Daryl was awake but he was told that he's resting just for his daughters sake.


	8. Chapter 8

Daryl was reading a baby name book. He though of Christian Elsa Marie Dixon. Rick laid down next to him.

"Christian Elsa Marie Dixon." Daryl said.  
"I like it." Rick said  
"Then it's final." Daryl said. "She will be Christian Elsa Marie Dixon."

Daryl was getting tired and Rick had to go on another run, so he let daryl know he will be gone and asked Glenn and Abe (they don't die in this story) to watch him. Daryl is in grave danger and needed to be guarded due to his condition. As Daryl was asleep he was dreaming of him carrying a baby in his arms and Katy smiled because she's a big sister. Then a guy comes in and shoots Daryl in the chest ultimately killing him. Christian and Katy were taken. Daryl bolts up, and saw Katy asleep next to him and felt his bump is still there. He laid back down, and calmed down. That was a nightmare. Katy up her hand on his chest and he smiled. He watched as she lifted his shirt up and latches on. He watched her nurse and smiled. 

 

Later that night, it was getting to the time for dinner and Dwight came in with Rosita. Sherry came in as well. Oh forgot to mention, Dwight and Sherry joined ASZ. They became good people. Katy and Sherry went out for a walk. Daryl and Dwight were at the table sitting.

"Hey how are you?" Dwight said.  
"'M good. You?" Daryl said.  
"Good as well." Dwight said. "Again for what I did to you, I'm sorry."  
"It's all good." Daryl said. "Had to protect your wife."

Dwight and Daryl had a brotherly relationship. Aaron and Eric are expecting their first child. Daryl gave them all of his baby books since taking care of Katy gave him a lot of experience he didn't need it anymore. Everyone came in for dinner and sat down.

"I know I was in the Saviors." Dwight said. "But the truth is I wanted out. I ran away and took Sherry with me. But in order to keep us alive I had to rob Daryl. I didn't want to but I needed to get back to Saviors. I wanted Sherry to live. Now that Negan is dead we can all live without fear for a while. I am sorry for putting you all through hell. It was not because of me it was all because of Negan."

The gang all forgave him. Yes part of their group. Everyone left calling it a night. Rick and Daryl put their kids to bed. Sophia and Katy share one room as Carl and Judith share another room. Rick and Daryl shared their room. All went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Daryl woke up to Katy's whimpers and he went into her room. She was in her crib, and picked her up. He walked downstairs, and went into the kitchen. Ricky came down kissing his boyfriend, and he decided to let Daryl relax while he makes breakfast. Daryl held Katy over his small bump and he walked into the living room where the changing tables at. He laid Katy down and got a diaper. Carl came in with Judith. Sophia came down and hugged Rick. She went to Daryl and hugged him. Christian E. M. Dixon is moving a bit. Daryl lifted Katy up, and Sophia took her so Daryl didn't have to put pressure on the baby bump. Katy smiles and giggles. Daryl sat down and was reading a book, when shooting started. He grabbed his crossbow and went out to see what's going on. Everyone was screaming. Spencer completely went insane killing Reggie and Deanna. But who he wants the most is Daryl. Daryl's been spotted. He tried to run but Aiden caught him instantly and put him in a headlock. Daryl grunted and they took him into their house. They tied him up to the bed. Daryl was struggling to get out.

"We finally got him." Aiden said.  
"Yes we did." Spencer said.  
"Let me go!" Daryl shouted.

Spencer lifted up his shirt and revealed the bump. Daryl was crying. He don't want to lose Christian. She isn't coming in the next four month. He's five months now. She isn't even ready. Daryl's praying that Rick comes and Kills Spencer and Aiden. That night, Daryl was still awake and he saw a shadowy figure in the corner. It was Carl. He killed Aiden and Spencer. He untied Daryl and took him to the house. Rick kissed him so passionately.

"I want to go to bed." Daryl said.  
"I'll be right up." Rick said.

Daryl went up and changed and laid down on his side with his hand on his stomach and he fell asleep. Rick came in and laid down next to him, crying himself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

After the fiasco with Spencer, Daryl was making eggs for him, and Katy. The group went on a run except for Dwight. He's told to guard the house. 

"Hey Dwight." Daryl said.  
"Hey man." Dwight smile.  
"Hey Daryl." Sherry said.  
"How's Christian?" Dwight said.  
"Kicking some here and there." Daryl said.   
"A healthy happy baby is all that matters." Sherry smiled. "I can't carry one."  
"Maybe after this baby comes in a few months I can carry yours." Daryl said. "As a surrogate. But that's if Dwight is ok with it."  
"Yeah, I'm cool man." Dwight said truthfully. "What the...?"   
"People are getting massacred." Tobin said.

Carl and Sophia came in armed. They're told to protect Daryl and the kids. The Wolves Gang arrived. Dary sat down on the floor and watched for any doors opening. A door open and a man charged at Daryl. But Ron Anderson shot him. He came in with Enid. They all kept guard if the house. Katy is tucked into Daryl's chest. Christian kicked softly letting Daryl know she's right there still. 

"What the hell going on?" Daryl asked.   
"Some gang broke in." Ron said. "I'm not sure how they got in though."  
"Daddy I'm scawed." Katy said.  
"Shh. I will protect you." Daryl said. 

Then there was silent. No screaming. No guns going off. Just silent. You can't trust the wolves gang. Rick and the gang saw the dead and went to the house seeing his group is alright. Dwight finished the rests.

That night, Daryl tucked Jaty in bed next to him and he fell asleep too. Rick cuddled up to Daryl and asleep as well.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on these chapters r gonna be kinda short due to a new tablet.

After the wolves were all killed, the group all came out of the house. Daryl held onto his bump, and rick arrived. 

"Thank God you're OK." Rick said.  
"Yeah thank God." Daryl said.

Daryl and Rick went into the house, and cuddled in bed in privacy. Today had to be terrible. Rick will never leave Daryl's side again. Daryl closed his eyes, and Rick was rubbing his abdomen. He made life in Rick, for the first time. 

 

Later

Rick and Daryl are in the kitchen making their children dinner. Daryl was making venison burgers. Katy and Judith came in and hugged their parents. Daryl finishefd his burgers and got the kids to the table. Carl and Enid came in. They're finally a couple.

"Hi." Enid said.  
"Hi!" Katy said.  
"She is gonna stay with us now. Ron kicked her out." Carl said.  
"OK." Rick said.

After dinner, Daryl got the two children into a bath. Then he got them to bed. He came downstairs and cleaned up the kitchen with Enid's help. Then they all lock the doors and they went to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Morning arrived and Christian has suddenly stopped moving. Daryl was in the bathroom and saw blood coming down his legs. He lost his little girl. 

"Daryl what's...Oh god!" Carol said. "I'll be back! RICK!"

Daryl was in tears. He was still standing, and Rick rushed in. Daryl broke down and Rick held onto his lover. Christian was gone. 

"She's gone!" Daryl cried. "She's gone!"

 

Later, Rick had Daryl rest. He had a group meeting. He's gonna tell them the news.

"I called you all here today." Rick said. "I have bad news."  
"What is it?" Sherry said.  
"Daryl lost the baby." Rick said.

There were a lot of gasp and shock in the room. It broke their hearts. Losing their new member. Daryl came out and saw sympathy in their eyes and looked down. Carol got his dead child out of him, and they all hugged him. Daryl was excited for the arrival, now he won't be seeing Christian. Katy is all he has now. 

"If there's anything you need just let us know." Maggie said.  
"We're all here for you." Glenn said.

Daryl nodded and he went up to the room and cuddled next to Katy.


	13. Chapter 13

After losing his daughter Christian, Daryl has pushed everyone away. But only allowed Katy and Aaron by him. He was having a difficult time healing from his loss. He needed his daughter. Katy is almost 2, and he's still breastfeedings. 

"Hey." Aaron said. "You ok?"   
"No. But I will be." Daryl said sadly.   
"I'm so sorry about your baby." Aaron said. "I hope you know we all love you. We all are there for you. But you can't push them away for long."  
"I can't see Rick or the rest right now. Christian is gone. I don't know what to do anymore. I was excited for her arrival, but I was sadden that I won't be able to milk her. I was hoping that Katy will have someone to play with besides Judith. But that won't happen." Daryl said tearfully.  
"Maybe in the near future." Aaron said. "It sucks losing a child that hasn't even born yet. My sister was 4 months pregnant and she lost her daughter. It's tough but you'll pull through."

Daryl only nodded. Katy was moving to his chest. Daryl let her take his nipple and start to suckle on it. She was putting warm milk in her tiny belly. 

"Daryl don't shoo them away for long. You need the support. Plus I believe you deserve it." Aaron said.

Aaron smiled and hugged Daryl. Daryl and Aaron kept each others company for a bit.


	14. Chapter 14

Aaron was right. Daryl needs to be around his people. Daryl came into the kitchen and they made a funeral feast. Christian may not be with them in person, but she is in spirit.

"This dinner is in honor of our child Christian. She's not in our arms in person but in spirit. Daryl we know its terrible, but you are our family, and we stick together. You have us. Katy. And Rick. We will also support you." Carol said. 

Daryl felt Rick wrap his arms around his waist and Daryl cried. This is his family. Christian is being honored. Daryl was happy. They all were at the big table, and Rick would tell them a story on the farm.

"When Daryl found out he was pregnant with Katy, he didnt know what to do. He was so scared that he will be like his father. Mean and abusive. But Daryl turned out to be a wonderful father to Katy. Katy is my friends child. I killed my friend when he tried to slash Daryl's stomach. I had to because Daryl was pregnant, and I didn't want that baby to die. Daryl remember you're a wonderful father to both Katy and Christian." Rick said.  
"Thank you." Daryl said.

With the support, Daryl knew that these people will forever be ther for him. Through thick and thin. Through their ups and downs. They're a strong willed family.

 

 

The end


End file.
